When we were young
by Isalya
Summary: Durant toute son existence, elle s'est sentie comme le vilain petit canard de la famille Black, trop peureuse pour prendre son envol. Mais lorsqu'un certain Poufsouffle débarque dans sa vie, Andromeda se retrouve confrontée à un dilemme : celui du sang ou du cœur.


Bonjour !

Ca fait un moment que je voulais écrire sur Andromeda Black/Tonks parce que ce personnage m'a toujours fascinée. Donc voilà, je me suis lancée ! J'espère de tout coeur que l'histoire vous plaira. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, faites le moi savoir par reviews. Chaque avis est toujours bon à prendre, à condition qu'il soit fondé. Bonne lecture !

**Titre : **When we were young.

**Pairing : **Andromeda Black et Ted Tonks.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages, hormis quelques uns, appartiennent à la fabuleuse JK Rowling.

**Résumé : **Durant toute son existence, elle s'est sentie comme le vilain petit canard de la famille Black, trop peureuse pour prendre son envol. Mais lorsqu'un certain Poufsouffle débarque dans sa vie, Andromeda se retrouve confrontée à un dilemme : celui du sang ou du cœur.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je poste les chapitres à intervalles très irréguliers la plupart du temps. Parfois rapidement, parfois pas. Vous êtes prévenus.

* * *

_x_ **Golden prison**

C'était le matin.  
Un oiseau à la voix douce et mélodieuse chantait sur le rebord de la fenêtre tandis que le soleil traversait les rideaux, éclairant la pièce d'une faible lueur. Tout était calme, reposant.  
Andromeda Black ouvrit doucement les yeux et resta immobile un instant dans son lit, bien au chaud sous ses couvertures. Elle adorait ce moment de la journée. C'était même son préféré. Chaque matin, à son réveil, elle pensait à la journée qu'elle s'apprêtait à vivre et imaginait ce qui pourrait se produire, ce qui allait lui arriver. Elle rêvassait à des choses délirantes, comme une rencontre qui changerait sa vie à jamais, une demande en mariage ou encore des noces somptueuses sur une île déserte entourés par des sorciers indigènes... En somme, le genre de choses qui ne pourrait jamais lui arriver. Sa vie était tracée au millimètre près, il n'y avait pas de place pour la fantaisie dans la famille Black. Ces songes qu'elle s'autorisait chaque matin était son unique échappatoire, la seule chose qui lui appartenait vraiment. Son jardin secret. Ses espoirs secrets. C'était ce qui lui donnait la force de se lever et d'entamer une nouvelle journée.

Andromeda se tourna sur le côté, toujours perdue dans ses pensées. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour : elle rentrait à Poudlard pour la sixième année. Elle était ravie, évidemment, l'école de sorcellerie faisait partie des endroits qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Bien plus que le manoir des Black, où elle avait pourtant passé toute son enfance en compagnie de ses sœurs. Elle n'avait jamais considéré cette maison comme _sa_ maison. Plutôt comme un passage de transition. Lorsqu'elle aurait terminé sa scolarité, elle s'empresserait de déménager. Ses parents n'apprécieraient sans doute pas cette décision mais tant qu'elle restait dans le droit chemin de la noble famille Black, elle ne risquait rien.

Un petit grincement lui parvint aux oreilles. Elle ne bougea pas, cependant, mais un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle connaissait déjà l'identité de la petite souris qui venait de se glisser à l'intérieur de sa chambre.

- Andy ? Tu dors ? chuchota la voix de sa petite sœur.  
- Oui, répondit Andromeda pour plaisanter.

Narcissa bondit sur son lit et se glissa entre ses couvertures. A travers la quasi-totale pénombre, Andromeda distinguait difficilement les traits de son visage. Seule sa chevelure blonde presque blanche était bien visible.

- Tu as bien dormi ? s'enquit Narcissa au bout d'un instant.  
- Comme un bébé. Et toi ?  
- Je n'ai presque pas fermé l'œil, lui confia Cissy. J'étais beaucoup trop excitée pour ça ! Tu te rends compte, Andy ? On retourne à Poudlard !

Andromeda sourit. Des trois sœurs, Narcissa était sans doute la plus passionnée. Malgré les réprimandes de ses parents qui les élevaient dans la noblesse et la dignité, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'exprimer un peu trop ses sentiments. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle était la plus jeune c'était tout simplement dans sa nature. Andy, elle, avait toujours été beaucoup plus calme et posée. Bellatrix aussi - à sa manière en tout cas.

- Je sais, Cissy. Je sais.  
- Ca ne te fait pas plaisir ? s'étonna Narcissa en se relevant sur les coudes pour l'observer.  
- Si, bien-sûr, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. C'est simplement que...

Comment expliquer à sa petite sœur de treize ans que plus elle grandissait, plus son destin lui échappait ? Comment lui faire comprendre que le temps lui faisait plus peur que toute autre chose ? Bientôt, elle entamerait sa septième année, passerait ses ASPICS et deviendrait celle que tout le monde attendait qu'elle soit.  
_Une des leurs.__  
_  
- C'est juste qu'il va falloir que je travaille beaucoup cette année, finit par répondre Andromeda avec un haussement d'épaules, conservant son sourire rassurant. Je passe les examens l'année prochaine.  
- Oh, fit simplement Narcissa.

Les deux filles gardèrent le silence pendant un moment. Seuls les petits hululements de Neige, son hibou Grand Duc, qui s'agitait dans sa cage, brisait le calme environnant.  
Andromeda savait que Narcissa était en pleine réflexion. Sa jeune sœur avait beau prétendre que les BUSES et encore plus les ASPICS lui semblaient à des millions d'années, qu'elle ne se faisait pas le moindre souci, Andy savait que cela la préoccupait beaucoup. Elle avait peur d'échouer, de ne pas être à la hauteur. Elles se ressemblaient beaucoup sur ce point en apparence, elles paraissaient sûres d'elles, pleines de confiance, mais au fond, elles manquaient d'assurance.

- On devrait peut-être se lever, tu ne crois pas ? hasarda soudain Narcissa.

Andromeda acquiesça et toutes deux s'extirpèrent des couvertures. Cissy regagna sa chambre tandis que Andromeda se dirigeait vers la salle de bain privé. La famille Black baignait dans un tel luxe que chacune des filles possédait sa propre salle d'eau. La pièce était grande, belle, parsemées de chandelles qui s'allumaient lorsque quelqu'un entrait. Les plaintes des murs étaient faites d'or pur, tout comme les pieds de l'immense baignoire qui trônait en plein milieu. Avec le temps, la jeune fille n'y prêtait même plus attention. Le luxe faisait partie de son quotidien, elle avait arrêté de s'en émerveiller depuis des lustres.  
Un petit « pop » retentit soudain et Mitzi, son elfe de maison, apparut soudain dans la pièce.

- Bonjour, miss, dit le petit elfe en se précipitant vers elle. Miss Black a-t-elle bien dormi ?  
- A merveille, je te remercie, Mitzi.  
- Mitzi va vous faire couler un bain, miss !

Andromeda faillit répliquer qu'elle pouvait s'en charger, mais s'abstint de justesse. Dans cette maison, les murs avaient des oreilles, et si Bellatrix l'entendait congédier son elfe, elle s'empresserait de tout rapporter à leur père. Et ce serait le début des ennuis. De plus, Mitzi adorait s'occuper de sa toilette matinale, songea Andromeda en la regardant s'activer à ouvrir les différents robinets de la baignoire.  
Après lui avoir confié sa serviette ainsi que le nécessaire au bon déroulement de sa toilette, Mitzi se retira et Andromeda se glissa dans l'eau de son bain. La température était parfaite, ni trop chaude, ni trop froide, et une odeur de myosotis, son parfum préféré s'échappait des bulles de savon. Tout était parfait. Elle ferma les yeux et s'enfonça doucement dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que son cou soit complètement immergé.  
Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, quelqu'un était penché au-dessus d'elle. Surprise, Andromeda sursauta et poussa un petit cri de panique, avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur.

- Bella ! protesta-t-elle furieusement en se couvrant la poitrine de ses bras. Qu'est-ce-que tu fiches à l'intérieur de ma salle de bain ? Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à rentrer !

Bellatrix s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et fit un petit signe négligent de la main, comme si elle voulait chasser un moucheron importun.

- Peu importe. Qu'est-ce-que c'est que cette odeur ? C'est vraiment immonde !

Andromeda soupira et tâcha de garder son calme.

- C'est du myosotis. Bella, sors d'ici tout de suite !  
- Eh bien, pense à changer de parfum la prochaine fois, rétorqua Bellatrix avec une petite grimace de dégoût.  
- Compte sur moi, grommela-t-elle. Tu pourrais t'en aller, maintenant ?

Mais sa sœur ne fit pas le moindre mouvement et elle finit par renoncer.  
Contrairement à ses rapports avec Narcissa, elle n'avait jamais eu une relation fusionnelle avec Bellatrix. Il leur arrivait d'être proches, c'est vrai. De temps en temps. Mais il y avait toujours un moment où les choses dégénéraient. Depuis quelques années, surtout, car elles étaient sans cesse en conflit à cause de la façon dont Bellatrix se comportait envers les autres – en particulier les personnes d'origines moldues.

- Tu devrais te dépêcher, dit Bella. Père et Mère sont déjà en train de prendre le petit déjeuner, ils vont bientôt envoyer Mitzi te chercher.  
- Je ne peux pas me préparer tant que tu es encore dans cette pièce ! S'il te plaît, va t'en. Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes.

Bellatrix consentit finalement à s'en aller, en prenant soin de laisser la porte grande ouverte pour se venger d'avoir été ainsi chassée.  
Andromeda soupira de nouveau et sortit de son bain. Mitzi apparut sitôt qu'elle fût recouverte de sa serviette. En temps normal, l'elfe était censée assister à la toilette de sa maîtresse, mais Andy avait toujours catégoriquement refusé d'être vue dans ses moments les plus intimes. Une fantaisie parmi les autres qui ne plaisait guère à ses parents.

Une fois coiffée et vêtue de sa robe de sorcière, Andromeda descendit dans l'immense salle de réception qui servait de salle à manger. Ses parents étaient déjà attablés, chacun en bout de table, à dix mètres l'un de l'autre. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, ils n'avaient jamais témoignés la moindre affection l'un envers l'autre. C'était à se demander comment ils avaient réussi à concevoir des enfants. Elle prit place entre ses sœurs, à la gauche de Bellatrix et la droite de Narcissa. Celle-ci lui adressa un petit sourire et replongea en silence dans son assiette d'œufs. Les repas se faisaient toujours dans le plus grand calme.  
Andromeda mangea peu ce matin. Elle n'avait pas faim, un nœud lui serrait l'estomac sans qu'elle arrive à savoir pourquoi. Elle se contenta alors de jouer avec sa nourriture du bout de sa fourchette, sans rien avaler. Son père, aussi attentif que peu démonstratif, le remarqua immédiatement.

- La nourriture n'est pas à ton goût, Andromeda ?  
- Non, Père, elle est délicieuse. Je n'ai pas faim, c'est tout.  
- Pas faim ? répéta Cygnus en pliant son journal.

Il le laissa tomber négligemment par terre sans quitter sa fille des yeux, tandis qu'un elfe de maison s'empressait de le ramasser. Andromeda pinça les lèvres. Elle n'appréciait pas sa conduite envers ces pauvres créatures. Elles étaient à son service, certes, mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il devait les traiter avec aussi peu de respect.

- Et peut-on en connaître la raison ?  
- C'est à cause de la rentrée, Père, lança Bellatrix avec un coup d'œil appuyé en direction de sa sœur. Elle a peur de louper ses ASPICS l'année prochaine.  
- N'importe quoi, répliqua Andromeda.

Elle sentait la colère monter progressivement dans tout son être et cela n'était pas bon signe.  
Bellatrix conservait un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. Elle avait l'air aussi innocent qu'un agneau, mais Andy n'était pas dupe. Elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête, la pousser à bout.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis certaine que tu réussiras ! s'exclama la naïve Narcissa.  
- En tout cas, si Andy n'y arrive pas, je ne vois pas comment ces sales petits sangs de bourbe pourraient réussir, dit Bellatrix en crachant presque l'insulte.  
- Tu as raison, ma fille, approuva Cygnus. Andromeda vaut mille fois mieux que cette vermine. Elle y arrivera.

Leur mère acquiesça vigoureusement sans dire un mot, comme à son habitude.  
Andromeda, elle, se ratatina sur sa chaise. Elle avait l'impression que sa famille parlait comme si elle n'était pas présente dans la pièce. Être ainsi valorisée aurait dû la ravir. Mais tout ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était un sentiment de peine et de dégoût. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Mal à l'aise d'être comparée et jugée comme supérieure à ces gens alors qu'elle n'avait rien de mieux qu'eux, rien pour se vanter. A part de l'argent, une famille de renom et une penderie remplie de jolies robes. Rien d'autre.

- Mange, conclut Cygnus.

Andromeda attrapa sa fourchette de mauvaise grâce et commença à grignoter un œuf du bout des lèvres, sous le regard perçant de son père.  
A huit heures et demie tapantes, ils avaient terminé de manger. Cygnus autorisa ses filles à quitter la table pour se préparer, et Andy fût la première à se précipiter dans sa chambre. Elle s'y enferma sans prendre la peine de verrouiller à l'aide d'un sort de toute façon, elle ne pouvait toujours pas utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école contrairement à Bella qui se faisait une joie de l'utiliser à tout va. Elle se jeta sur son lit et plongea brusquement la tête dans son oreiller comme pour s'encastrer à l'intérieur.  
Elle n'en pouvait plus. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Prétendre appartenir à cette famille et faire comme si elle adhérait à leurs idées stupides... Elle se sentait emprisonnée, prise au piège dans une cage. Comme son hibou. Une cage dorée aux barreaux indestructibles.  
Andromeda se tourna sur le dos et, comme un peu plus tôt à son réveil, laissa promener son regard à travers la chambre tout en rêvant de liberté.

Des heures passèrent sans qu'elle ne fasse le moindre mouvement, plongée au plus profond de ses pensées. Elle avait presque oublié qu'elle devait partir pour Poudlard lorsqu'elle entendit des pas dans l'escalier ainsi que les pépiements excités de Narcissa. D'un bond, la jeune fille se releva et se précipita vers ses bagages préparés la veille. Heureusement qu'elle était organisée, sans quoi elle aurait été très en retard. Andromeda prit ensuite la cage de Neige, qui s'était mis à pousser des hululements joyeusement en la voyant. Neige adorait les départs à Poudlard. En fait, ce qu'il préférait, c'était les environs de l'école qui lui permettait de voler à sa guise au-dessus des immenses forêts.

L'agitation était à son comble dans le grand hall d'entrée. Tandis qu'elle pénétrait à l'intérieur, les cris de Bellatrix et de Narcissa, visiblement en plein dispute, se mêlèrent à ceux affolés de Neige. Le bruit lui avait toujours fait peur lorsque le ton montait, il tentait par tous les moyens de s'extirper hors de sa cage en glissant ses ailes à travers les barreaux.

- Tu l'as fait exprès ! fulminait Bellatrix en indiquant sa malle renversée dont le contenu était répandu par terre.  
- Ce n'est pas vrai ! protesta Narcissa, au bord des larmes. J'ai juste foncé dedans et...  
- Ne me mens pas, Cissy !

Andromeda s'apprêtait à intervenir mais une voix aussi glaciale qu'un courant d'air s'en chargea à sa place :

- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe, ici ?

Aussitôt, Narcissa et Bellatrix arrêtèrent de se chamailler. Elles se redressèrent, menton fièrement relevé, tâchant d'adopter une posture aussi digne que possible. Mais Bella était plus forte dans cet exercice, et la plus jeune avait beaucoup de mal à contenir ses émotions.

- Rien du tout, Mère, répondit posément Bella. Cissy a fait tomber ma malle.  
- Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Je vous le jure, Mère !  
- Elle ne l'a pas fait exprès, assura Andromeda en s'approchant d'elles.

Bellatrix tourna la tête vers elle et la fusilla de ses prunelles aussi noires que du charbon. Elle semblait furieuse de voir sa parole ainsi remise en cause.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu en sais ? Tu n'étais même pas là !  
- Ca suffit, Bellatrix, dit sévèrement leur mère, et l'aînée obéit instantanément. Narcissa, aide ta sœur à ramasser. Toi aussi, Andromeda.

Celle-ci faillit répliquer qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec leur histoire mais le regard de sa mère l'en dissuada. Mieux valait ne pas créer une émeute maintenant, alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à partir pour l'école.  
Leur père ne tarda pas à arriver. Il déposa un bref baiser sur le front de chacune de ses filles, et sa femme l'imita. Ces rares effusions qu'ils s'autorisaient seulement une fois dans l'année, pour leur départ à Poudlard, gênait Andromeda. Certes, elle aimait ses parents. Au plus profond d'elle-même, la jeune fille savait qu'elle les aimait et qu'eux aussi, à leur manière. Mais elle n'était pas habituée à ce contact, et même si chaque année elle s'y préparait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le redouter.

- On vous écrira, promit Bellatrix.  
- Toutes les semaines ! renchérit Narcissa.

Andromeda, comme à son habitude, garda le silence et fixa un petit fil d'or qui dépassait de la tapisserie.  
Trois elfes de maison apparurent aussitôt. Parmi eux, Mitzi, qui se dirigea avec empressement vers sa maîtresse. Leurs parents ne les accompagnaient jamais jusqu'à la gare King Cross, c'était les elfes qui s'en chargeaient. Elle attrapa la petite main de Mitzi et à peine eut-elle frôlé celle-ci qu'un tourbillon d'obscurité se mettait à l'aspirer.  
Elle ferma les yeux et tenta d'oublier la désagréable sensation de vertige et de nausée qui l'envahissait. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle se trouvait face à la barrière du quai 9 ¾.

- Dépêche-toi un peu, la pressa Bellatrix juste derrière son dos, visiblement toujours aussi en colère. On va rater le train si tu continues de traîner comme une limace !  
- Tu n'as qu'à passer devant si tu es si pressée, grinça Andromeda en s'écartant d'un pas pour lui permettre de passer.

Bella lui jeta un regard noir et la dépassa, la tête haute. Elle regarda sa tignasse noire s'élancer puis disparaître à travers le mur.

- Vas-y, Cissy.

Narcissa inspira profondément, les paupières à demi closes, puis fonça à son tour dans la barrière. Andromeda la suivit. Elle atterrit rapidement sur le quai, où se trouvait déjà une immense foule de sorcier s'étendant à perte de vue. Le Poudlard Express était là lui aussi, d'un rouge toujours aussi vif et flambant, et crachotait des panaches de fumées grisâtres.  
Andromeda sourit face à ce spectacle. Instantanément, tous ses doutes s'envolèrent et son cœur retrouva un semblant de gaieté. Elle allait à Poudlard, bon sang. Sa maison. Elle retrouverait la magie, ses amis, ses petites habitudes... Et rien ne pourrait lui gâcher sa bonne humeur à présent.

- Bonjour, princesse.

Rien, ou presque.  
Ce fût comme une gifle. Un brusque retour à la réalité. Comment avait-elle pu espérer l'espace d'un instant que le fait de revenir ici lui rendrait sa liberté ? Ce n'était pas le cas. C'était même peut-être encore pire.  
Lentement, Andromeda se tourna pour faire face à l'insupportable sourire suffisant de Rabastan Lestrange. Elle ravala son dégoût et tâcha d'afficher le rictus le plus aimable qu'elle avait en réserve.

- Salut, Rabastan.  
- Tes sœurs ne sont pas avec toi ? s'enquit-il en jetant un coup d'œil autour d'eux.  
- Non. Comme tu peux le constater.

Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit. Il avait toujours apprécié son côté sauvage et rebelle, c'était même ce qu'il préférait chez elle en tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle l'avait entendu raconter à Bellatrix un soir dans la salle commune de Serpentard, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter se coucher. Il lui arrivait encore de repenser à l'air qu'il avait adopté en disant ces mots il lui avait semblé particulièrement effrayant.

- Ca tombe bien, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Je te voulais pour moi tout seul.

Il tenta de poser une main sur sa hanche mais Andromeda la repoussa sans ménagement, prise d'une soudaine nausée. Elle ne supportait pas qu'il la touche, ça lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle se sentait salie, souillée jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même.

- Relax, dit-il sans hausser le ton, bien que très nettement refroidi. Je ne vais pas te manger.

Si Andromeda s'était écoutée, elle lui aurait collé une bonne gifle et aurait tourné les talons. Mais elle n'en avait pas le droit. Parce que Rabastan était riche, influent, qu'il connaissait sa famille et surtout... parce qu'il avait le sang pur. Et si jamais cela revenait aux oreilles de son père, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Un tel comportement lui aurait valu des mois de sévères punitions.

- Tu viens ?

Il tendit sa main dans sa direction. La jeune fille la fixa un bref instant, puis planta ses yeux dans les siens. Le regard de Rabastan faisait partie de ceux qui étaient difficiles à soutenir. Noirs, aussi profonds qu'un puit dont on ne verrait pas le bout, il fallait se concentrer très fort pour ne pas se détourner face à tant d'intensité.  
Mais Andromeda, elle, n'avait aucune difficulté.

- Navrée, mais je dois rejoindre mes amis.

Déçu, Rabastan laissa retomber sa main sans cesser de la fixer. Il avait perdu son sourire mais n'avait pas l'air énervé pour autant.

- Très bien. On se voit à Poudlard alors, princesse.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner à travers la foule, les poings serrés.  
Il l'insupportait au plus haut point. Elle n'avait même pas de mot pour décrire les sentiments de mépris et de répugnance qui l'animait lorsqu'il était dans les parages. Tout en frissonnant en repensant à son regard, Andromeda chassa le Serpentard de ses pensées et se mit à slalomer entre les sorciers pour rejoindre le train. La plupart des parents présents pleuraient à chaudes larmes, bouleversés de laisser s'en aller leur progéniture. Andy eut un sourire amer, sans joie. Exactement le genre de réaction que ses parents ne se permettraient jamais. Déjà qu'ils ne prenaient même pas la peine de les accompagner jusqu'à la gare...

Elle s'engouffra dans un wagon et se mit en quête d'un compartiment libre. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir de trouver ses amis, ils pouvaient très bien se trouver à l'autre bout du train. Et puis, voyager seule ne la dérangeait pas, au contraire. Elle pouvait laisser libre cours à ses pensées et lire tranquillement sans être sans arrêt importunée.  
Cependant, lorsqu'elle aperçut une chevelure blonde bien reconnaissable dans un des compartiments, un grand sourire illumina son visage et elle s'empressa de rentrer à l'intérieur.

- Salut, Mar ! dit-elle d'un ton jovial. Oh, Lucy, tu es là aussi !

En reconnaissant leur amie, les deux filles bondirent sur elle avec un petit cri de joie. Tandis qu'elle les serrait contre elle, Andromeda sentit son cœur se serrer de bonheur. Elle attendait ces retrouvailles depuis deux mois, deux longs mois passés à se languir dans son abominable maison aux couloirs sombres. C'était comme une renaissance.  
Marlene McKinnon se recula pour la contempler de haut en bas, souriante.

- Tu es ravissante ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est une nouvelle robe de sorcière ?  
- Oui. Ma mère trouvait que la mienne était devenue trop petite.  
- Et moi, je ne suis pas ravissante ? plaisanta Lucy Fawcett en tournant sur elle-même. Vous avez vu, j'ai bronzé cet été !

Elles s'assirent sur les banquettes et Lucy entreprit de leur raconter en détail son voyage dans le sud de la France. Elle parla des plages de sables, des couchers de soleil magnifiques, de sa rencontre avec un moldu français à l'accent diablement sexy. Il l'avait apparemment trouvé si jolie qu'il avait voulu faire son portrait – et lorsqu'elle tira un bout de feuille de son sac pour leur montrer, Andromeda dû reconnaître que le dessin était criant de réalisme.  
La discussion embraya ensuite sur le voyage de Marlene en Alaska, puis sur leurs résultats de BUSES. Marlene leur confia qu'elle avait obtenu neuf BUSES, dont trois Optimal. La jeune Serdaigle était indubitablement brillante, peut-être même la plus intelligente de leur promotion. Lucy aussi ne s'était pas mal débrouillée. Elle avait eu huit BUSES et n'avait raté que l'Histoire de la Magie, la matière « la plus barbante » selon elle, qui n'avait absolument aucun intérêt. Andromeda n'en avait obtenu que huit également, car elle avait eu le malheur de choisir Divination en tant qu'option. Grave erreur. Jamais une matière scolaire ne l'avait autant agacé, plus encore que les cours d'Histoire de la Magie de Binns. Le professeur de Divination, Calliope Tugwood, était une vieille harpie complètement loufoque qui s'amusait à prédire des choses qui au final n'arrivaient jamais. La seule prédiction qui s'était avéré exacte remontait à deux ans auparavant, lorsqu'elle avait prétendu qu'Andromeda obtiendrait un « O » à son devoir de Sortilèges. Elle était intimement persuadé que Tugwood avait jeté un coup d'œil aux parchemins dans la salle des professeurs, lorsque Flitwick ne faisait pas attention.

Lorsque Lucy l'interrogea sur ses vacances, Andromeda ressentit le besoin de s'enfoncer à l'intérieur de la banquette. Contrairement à ses deux amies, elle n'avait rien fait d'extraordinaire pendant les vacances. Ni visité d'endroits insolites, ni bronzé sur une plage, ni rencontré aucun français mignon... Elle était restée clouée chez elle avec ses sœurs, avec l'obligation d'assister à des dîners mondains entre sang-pur au moins une fois toutes les semaines. Elle avait cru mourir.

- Eh bien, je... je me suis pas mal promenée... dit-elle d'un air vague.

Marlene s'aperçut de son trouble et changea rapidement de sujet. Andromeda l'en remercia intérieurement. Elle n'avait absolument aucune envie de repenser à ces deux mois désastreux.  
La journée passa à une vitesse affolante les filles furent même étonnées lorsqu'elles entendirent la voix synthétisée annoncer l'entrée du train en gare de Pré-au-Lard. Elles s'empressèrent de revêtir leurs uniformes et descendirent du wagon une fois le Poudlard Express arrêté. Elles empruntèrent ensuite une calèche qui les mena tout droit à l'école. Andromeda sourit en voyant les multiples lumières qui illuminaient le château. C'était un spectacle magnifique, comme il lui en était rarement donné de voir. Ce fût sereine et détendue qu'elle pénétra entre les murs du château, bavardant et riant avec ses deux amies tout en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle. Mais son sourire se fana un peu lorsqu'elle fût obligée de se séparer des deux Serdaigles pour rejoindre la table des Serpentard. Elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir dîner en leur compagnie.

- On se voit demain, Andy, dit Marlene avec un petit geste de la main.  
- Ne te goinfre pas trop, la taquina Lucy.

Elle leur rendit leur signe et se dirigea vers la table de sa maison. La plupart des Serpentard s'y trouvait déjà attablé, notamment Bellatrix, qui lui sauta dessus avant même qu'elle n'ait posé ses fesses sur le banc.

- Bon sang, je t'ai cherché partout, pesta-t-elle. Où est-ce-que tu étais pass...

Mais son regard s'était dirigé vers la table des Serdaigles, et plus précisément vers Marlene et Lucy. Ses traits se durcirent et elle toisa sa sœur d'un air condescendant.

- Je vois. Tu préfères la compagnie de ces deux sang-mêlés à celle de tes sœurs.  
- Ce sont mes amies, se défendit Andromeda en tâchant de rester parfaitement calme. Ne commence pas, Bella.

Bellatrix renifla dédaigneusement et se détourna pour bavarder avec Rodolphus Lestrange.  
Andy soupira, soulagée d'avoir échappé à une dispute. Tandis qu'elle observait les élèves qui affluaient dans la Grande Salle, son regard croisa celui d'un jeune homme à la table des Poufsouffle. Andromeda retint son souffle. Au bout de quelques secondes, tous deux s'empressèrent de détourner la tête, rompant ainsi la connexion qui s'était créée.

* * *

N'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
